


Recompense of the sweetest kind

by we_were_made_to_be_ruled



Series: loki smut series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Lemon, Oral, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_were_made_to_be_ruled/pseuds/we_were_made_to_be_ruled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets something in return for the favour he paid in Silvertongue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompense of the sweetest kind

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Loki :(

She sat at the bar with a bored expression on her face and mischief on her mind. Hazel eyes narrowed as they assessed the selection before her; appraising the men to see if they were single or suitable. She barely registered the traits she was more drawn too: dark hair, sharp cheekbones and poisonous green eyes. Passing over fiery red tresses and welcoming chocolate orbs she let out a near inaudible sigh, resigned herself to her drink and took a draught of cool cider.

As she felt the chilled liquid roll over her tongue she was reminded of another sensation on it; a harsh and relentless force, determined to extract every sound of pleasure from her. She remembered that mouth and the wicked paths it followed on the contours of her body and her sex. Lastly she remembered afterwards, as she basked in the glow of her orgasms and he stood over her, a smirk on his lips. He had posed as a Norse god, as Loki, and after he left she caught herself almost believing it. At the same time she was surprised that he left how he did; he was clearly aroused but he did not allow her to satisfy him. In that she was disappointed, fully clothed throughout the encounter she couldn't help but picture him exposed. The column of his neck and strong lean muscles under taught smooth skin; dark fine hair above a thick cock jutting from his hips, perhaps warmer than his cool mouth.

She felt her body respond to her mind and her entrance grow slick and she began to sink into her fantasies.

Only to broken from her trance by the presence of a figure settling next to her.

She looked to side, cheeks flushed, a mixture of embarrassed and angry and opened dark pink lips in indignation only to pause and allow them to drop down. Next to her sat a god. Not that she realised this of course; she only took in his sinful smirk before meeting emerald eyes. When she did she was ensnared and sat still; as if some primal instinct knew she saw danger and did its utmost not to look like a threat.

"Hello," he said, in a tone of fabricated surprise.

The woman could not answer; gone was her courage, fuelled by liquor or crowds or lewd glances. She was no longer a succubus but a mortal woman. A woman staring into the eyes of a predator, albeit an attractive one.

Loki pushed a lock of her hair that was obscuring her face behind her shoulder and hesitantly traced the side of her face. He felt her project the turmoil in her mind. Her senses battling between jolting away from his touch and leaning into it. Delighting in her discomfort he caressed her cheek more firmly, taking note of points with a particularly sensitive reaction.

"You're very flustered my dear" He murmured into her ear, inhaling the scent of her curls and remembering how she tasted to him, "Why don't we move so I can help you with that?"

She drew a deep breath and collected herself. Hit by a sudden determination to prove herself equal to him, she met his eyes boldly.

"This bar really  _sucks_  anyway, why don't we go out back?"

Loki grinned, it turned out this mortal had more to offer than he was expecting. He stood and took her arm before gesturing too the door.

"Lead on"

The woman took back her arm and walked ahead of Loki, showing him a rounded derrière under tight jeans and a thick cascade of hair flowing loose down her back. As he walked through the door he saw her standing in the moonlight in a dirty, empty alley. He thought she looked magnificent as she bound her hair back with a black hair tie. As the door closed she spun round and pushed him against the wall, though taller than average Loki still towered over her. She pulled his face to hers desperately and kissed him with all the passion in her body. Loki pulled up one of her legs to wind it round his waist before spinning entirely and moving the other. She groaned in delight as he took control and made her come undone with his sweet mouth; it was colder than the last time he kissed her and she felt a fire in him that wasn't there before. As his lips progressed to her collarbone in an almost practised motion she whimpered. However when his long fingers went to the button of her shirt she pushed him away and his back hit the other wall.

"This time is for you." She said breathlessly as she fell to her knees before him.

Impatiently she undid the button and fly of his dress trousers, a small voice pondering that it was good that he wasn't wearing his armour. She was glad to see that he was hard for her and as his cock sprang in front of her she took it in her hand and stroked the shaft. He felt like steel and silk, unyielding and delicate all at once. It was big as well, Loki's manhood. Not so much as to cause her pain but daunting all the same.

As she used one hand to steady herself the other moved back to massage his balls. She lowered her lips onto his head and swiped her tongue over the slit. Loki groaned deeply and struggled to restrain himself from fucking her face into the dirty floor. Slowly she took more of him into her mouth. Inch by delicious inch Loki felt more himself being lost to the incredible sensations her mouth gave him. As he neared the back of her throat she slowed and stimulated the base of his shaft with clever twisting hands.

That was when she started sucking.

Loki cried out at the feeling of her cheeks milking his cock while her tongue danced on him and she groaned on his dick.

"Fuck," he called out, surprised at the use of the midgardian expletive, "I'm going to cum."

The woman only worked at him harder and faster; head bobbing and hands twisting and caressing. She looked up and hazel and green eyes met once more. His eyes gazed down in admiration and he felt his release come with a silent scream.

Warm cum poured down her throat from the back of her mouth and it was with pride that she swallowed down his seed. Her lips left his softening cock with a crude popping sound and he pulled her to her feet.

"Did Ilive up to  _your_  standards?" she asked impishly.

"Gods yes," Loki replied, out of breath. He pushed his hair back. "It appears I'm the flustered one now."

"Indeed-" She extended an arm too him.

Realising she was asking for a name Loki replied with a smirk, "The same as it was before,"

"So you're the god Loki?" "You could say that yes"

The woman looked at him sceptically, "Yeah. Sure", but she smiled at him and pressed her lips against his. Tasting himself was strange but Loki pressed further; unfortunately for him she then pulled away.

"Maybe I'll see you again." She called as she left; in Loki's mind it wasn't a a question.


End file.
